project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Odds
Odds & Ends è una canzone di Hatsune Miku e la canzone tema principale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da ryo. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The MMORPG Addict's Anthem. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"ryo's original track for DIVA F also features in DIVA F's opening movie. Sung along to a fast-paced melody, "Odds & Ends" tells the story of a music producer and a certain electronic diva."'' Liriche Giapponese='いつだって君は嗤われ者だ やることなすことツイてなくて 挙句に雨に降られ お気にの傘は風で飛んでって そこのノラはご苦労様と 足を踏んづけてった いつもどおり君は嫌われ者だ なんにもせずとも遠ざけられて 努力をしてみるけど その理由なんて「なんとなく？」で 君は途方に暮れて悲しんでた ならあたしの声を使えばいいよ 人によっては理解不能で なんて耳障り　ひどい声だって 言われるけど きっと君の力になれる だからあたしを歌わせてみて そう君の　君だけの言葉でさ 綴って連ねて あたしがその思想を叫ぶから 描いて　理想を その思いは誰にも触れさせない ガラクタの声はそして響く ありのままを不器用に繋いで 目一杯に大声を上げる' いつからか君は人気者だ たくさんの人にもてはやされ あたしも鼻が高い でもいつからか君は変わった 冷たくなって　だけど寂しそうだった 「もう機械の声なんてたくさんだ 僕は僕自身なんだよ」って ついに君は抑えきれなくなって あたしを嫌った 君の後ろで誰かが言う 虎の威を借るキツネのくせに！ ねぇ　君は一人で泣いてたんだね 聴こえる？この声 あたしがその誹謗をかき消すから わかってる　本当は 君が誰より優しいってことを ガラクタの声はそして歌った 他の誰でもない君のために 軋んでく　限界を超えて 二人はどんなにたくさんの言葉を 思いついたことだろう だけど今は何ひとつ思いつかなくて だけどなにもかもわかった 「そうか、きっとこれは夢だ。 永遠に醒めない、君と会えた、そんな夢」 ガラクタは幸せそうな表情をしたまま どれだけ呼んでももう動かない 望んだはずの結末に君は泣き叫ぶ 嘘だろ　嘘だろってそう泣き叫ぶ 「僕は無力だ、 ガラクタ一つだって救えやしない」 想いは涙に　ぽつりぽつりとその頬を濡らす その時世界は途端にその色を大きく変える 悲しみ　喜び　全てを一人とひとつは知った 言葉は歌になりこの世界を 再び駆け巡る　君のために その声に意思を宿して 今　思いが響く|-|Romaji='itsu datte kimi wa warawaremono da yaru koto nasu koto tsuitenakute ageku ni ame ni furare okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette soko no nora wa gokurousama to ashi o funzuketetta itsumodoori kimi wa kirawaremono da nannimo sezu tomo toozakerarete doryoku o shitemiru kedo sono riyuu nante "nantonaku?" de kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashindeta nara atashi no koe o tsukaeba ii yo hito ni yotte wa rikaifunou de nante mimizawari hidoi koe datte iwareru kedo kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru dakara atashi o utawasete mite sou kimi no kimi dake no kotoba de sa tsuzutte tsuranete atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara egaite risou o sono omoi wa dare ni mo furesasenai garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku arinomama o bukiyou ni tsunaide me ippai ni oogoe o ageru' itsukara ka kimi wa ninkimono da takusan no hito ni mote hayasare atashi mo hana ga takai demo itsukara ka kimi wa kawatta tsumetaku natte　dakedo sabishisou datta "mou kikai no koe nante takusan da boku wa boku jishin nanda yo" tte tsui ni kimi wa osae kirenaku natte atashi o kiratta kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu tora no i o karu kitsune no kuse ni! nee kimi wa hitori de naitetanda ne kikoeru? kono koe atashi ga sono kotoba o kakikesu kara wakatteru hontou wa kimi ga dare yori yasashiitte koto o garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta hoka no dare de mo nai kimi no tame ni kishindeku genkai o koete futari wa donna ni takusan no kotoba o omoitsuita koto darou dakedo ima wa nanihitotsu omoitsukanakute dakedo nanimokamo wakatta "souka, kitto kore wa yume da. eien ni samenai, kimi to aeta, sonna yume" garakuta wa shiawasesou na kao o shita mama doredake yondemo mou ugokanai nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu uso daro uso daro tte sou nakisakebu "boku wa muryoku da, garakuta hitotsu datte sukueya shinai" omoi da namida ni potsuri potsuri to sono hoo o nurasu sono toki sekai wa totan ni sono iro o ookiku kaeru kanashimi yorokobi subete o hitori to hitotsu wa shitta kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai o futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tame ni sono koe ni ishi o yadoshite ima omoi ga hibiku|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' You've always been laughed at Unlucky in everything you try Only to get caught in the rain Your favorite umbrella blown away in the wind And that stray steps on your toes As if sarcastically saying, "Thanks for your trouble" You've never been very well liked Kept at arm's length for no particular reason You try to give it a shot But with the mindset of "just 'cause, I guess" You're in sorrow, at a loss So I'll lend you my voice Some simply don't get it My terrible voice is an offense to the ear Or so they say But I know I'll be able to help you Give me a song to sing With lyrics only you can write Compose and link together The emotions you want me to call out Paint your ideals I won't let anyone meddle with your feelings The voice of these odds & ends will ring out Clumsily connecting unvarnished truths I'll sing out with all my might Now you find yourself famous Fussed over by countless people, I take pride in it too But at some point you changed You grew cold, but still seem so lonely "I'm done with machine voices, I'm my own person," You said Finally you couldn't hold it back anymore, and you began to hate me "He's just a nobody who has to rely on a program," They said behind your back You cried alone, didn't you? Can you hear my voice? I'll erase the insults Because I know You're really kinder than anyone else in the world The toy voice began to sing again, for nobody else but you Grating and squeaking, Breaking the limit How many endless lyrics Have we written together? I find myself unable to come up with any more But I realized the truth of it all "This must have all been a dream... ...From which I'll never wake; The dream in which I met you." These odds & ends have a happy look But no matter how loud you call, she will not stir again It was the end you always wanted, yet you cry out in anguish "This can't be, this can't be," you weep "I'm powerless, unable to save even one of these odds & ends!" Emotions become falling tears, dampening your cheeks And at that very moment, the world's colors began to change Sadnes, happiness: One person and these odds and ends came to know it all Lyrics become songs, and once again They pulse throughout the world for you Entrust your will to that voice Now your emotions resound Video 『ODDS & ENDS』feat.初音ミク - Hatsune Miku Project Diva F|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd - Odds & Ends English Sub|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】ODDS&ENDS【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2012